Postapocalypse
by merelyhuman
Summary: 97 years ago, a nuclear war destroyed earth. In space, 13 spacestations united into one; The Ark. It saved 4,000 out of 8 billion people. We were supposed to return after 200 years, but after a mere 97 years the Ark is already dying. They sent us to earth to investigate whether its survivable. It is, but it isn't. Bella/Edward AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, long time no see!**

 **No long A/N here.**

 **Disclaimer: This is based upon The 100 and Twilight. Neither are mine. Just playing with something someone else has created.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love, N.**

* * *

The ship shook heavily as it made its way into the atmosphere. I tightly gripped the belts that strapped me to my chair and closed my eyes, praying we would at least make it to the ground in one piece. I pinched my eyes closed, willing for my sweaty hands to not let go of the straps. I willed my mind to think of something else. Of happy times, when nothing was wrong.

"Bella, open your eyes," my dad cooed at me.

"No! I can't see you so you can't see me!"

"I can actually still see you, babygirl." I could practically hear my dad's smile.

I slowly opened one eye, peaking through the gap between my eyelids. In front of me sat my dad, knelt down on one knee.

"There you are," he said as I opened my other eye too.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And there's the attitude I love so much again too," daddy said somewhat sad.

My dad always used to say that my attitude would get me in trouble someday. Oh boy, did it.

"I don't want to go in for that test, daddy," I said angrily.

Dad laid one of his large, warm hands on my knee. "I know you don't, but you know what happens to girls who don't follow the law, right?"

"Yes, daddy," I sulked. Bad girls got cuts in their rations for weeks or even some lashes with the electric weapon the guard carry. I once saw one of the guardsmen lash a girl who tried to steal extra rations. Word said she couldn't sleep on her back for three weeks.

"All right, so let's go." Dad picked me up and carried me out of our room, where a guard stood waiting.

He put me down right next to the man dressed in black. I could see his weapon sitting proudly in his belt.

"And remember this, babygirl. You're a Griffin. And what makes us Griffins so amazing?"

"We are strong! We are brave! We will get to the ground!" I chanted, having both heard and said it a million times in my short life.

"That's right," he said brightly as he tapped my nose, "now, be good." He nodded to the guard who gripped my shoulder and steered me away from my daddy.

"Love you!" I shouted back to him. But I didn't hear him say anything back. I heard the door to our room close.

My eyes opened wide in shock. I took in my surroundings, seeing many kids, approximately the same age as me, acting the same as me. Some were curiously looking around the deck, others forcing their eyes closed and holding on to their chairs as if their lives depended on it. I guess they did.

I felt myself rise against the harness, my butt leaving the seat. My hands gripped on tighter.

A click invaded my ears and I saw a boy, I remembered him as Finn, leaving his chair. The gravity was gone and he was floating in the middle of the ship. It was as if he was spacewalking.

"Hey!" I hear myself exclaim. "You're dead once the parachutes open!"

He floated to me, fixating his eyes on my trembling hands, seemingly rusted tight to the chair.

"Would you care?" He asked with a smirk.

Luckily, I didn't even get to answer that. Two other guys left their seats, and began goofing around.

"Get back to your seats!" I screamed.

"Relax," Finn said and floated back to his seat, safely strapping himself back into the chair.

Mere moments after, I dropped back in my seat and I could feel that the velocity of the ship had massively decreased. The parachutes had opened.

The red-haired boy smashed against the ground and started bleeding heavily. He wasn't responding to anything. Everyone called out for him to reply, but he stayed quiet.

The other boy's body was smashed against the wall, which caused for electric sparks to make its way through the deck. Everyone protected their heads with their arms, willing for the sparks to miss them.

The ship was swung to the side, screams escaping everyone.

Soon, it was quiet and the ship hung fairly still.

What the hell's, wow's and sighs of relief entered the ship. Finn's face was as white as a sheet, his eyes fixated on the two bodies strayed across the deck.

A mere minute after the parachutes opened, we impacted. Everything shook again and more electrical sparks filled the room.

Quickly everyone began opening their harnesses, moving down the staircase to the lower level of the ship. We had been located on the second floor. I immediately went to the two guys, still lying motionless on the floor. The red-haired one was, as I had feared, dead. After placing my index and middle finger on the other's pulse point, I also confirmed his fate.

"I – I didn't… I didn't mean for them to follow me," Finn said. He actually looked like he felt guilty.

"Yeah, well, tell them that," I said as I pushed past him on my way to the stairs.

I heard excited people talk to each other about all the things they'd do once the doors opened, I heard angry kids talking about revenge and the scared ones were all huddled together in a corner plotting their demise.

"All right! Let's do this!" I heard someone call. That stood out to me.

"Stop!" I called out as I descended the ladder. By then, pretty much everyone had come down to the lower level, but quit talking when I stepped foot there.

I spotted someone by a handle which must have been to open the door.

"The air could be toxic," I said as I made my way through all the people.

"Then we're all dead anyways," the guy I didn't recognize said as he pulled the lever. After some grunting of machinery, a massive door opened and lowered down onto what seemed to be… grass?

Everyone pretty much held their breaths as slowly, one girl stepped onto the door, to the outside. She tentatively took another step, and seemed to take everything in.

And then, "We're back bitches!"

Everyone poured out onto the grass, sniffing the air and touching trees.

 _Touching trees, never thought I would ever get to say that._

"It's so quiet," someone said from next to me. It was an Asian guy. Monty?

"Hmm?" I looked at him questionably, because all the kids were screaming. I wouldn't exactly describe it as quiet.

"No machine-hum," he clarified.

That was true. For the first time in my life I didn't hear the continues hum of our savior drumming through my ears.

The scared kids were still huddled in their corner, protecting their faces with their hands for whatever they thought that would help against.

"Come on, Bella. You're a Griffin. You're strong. You're brave. You'll get to the ground. You.. just got to the ground… You actually did just get to the ground."

Realization had hit. I jumped from the side of the door into the grass, and my feet sunk into it. I kneeled down and touched it. Soft, cold but also hard and warm?

Looking up, I saw treetops and a blue sky. Deeply inhaling the air, it didn't smell toxic. It smelt.. fresh. Clean.

"Yeah, really toxic out here. I feel like I could die at any moment," the guy who pulled the lever said.

He burst my bubble. And then he created a new one.

I'd never seen him before. At home, there were only a mere 400 people my age. Everyone knew everyone. How could I have never seen him before?

His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a guards uniform? What?

I walked up to him. "Who are you?"

The top of my head didn't even reach his chin, but I looked him in the eye.

"None of your concern. But I do know who you are," he said angrily. "You're the daughter of a council member. You're lucky. You're _privileged_ ," he spat that last word.

"Yeah, well, if I'm so privileged than why was I sent to the ground just like everyone else?"

"That's what I want to know," the guy said.

"Sucks to be you, I guess,' I said sassily as I walked away. I began to explore the ground. Earthskills on the Ark had thought me the basics such as grass, trees, flowers and the dirt. But seeing it on pictures and feeling it between your fingers are entirely different things.

"What are we going to do for food?" someone said.

The message. We'd had a message.

" _Dear prisoners. As you might have noticed, you're on a dropship heading to earth. Your job is to investigate whether we, people from the Ark, can survive on earth. Your wristbands broadcast your info such as energy levels, hunger and thirst back to the Ark. We will see exactly how your bodies are adapting to life on earth._

 _There's a bunker in Mount Weather. We make sure to drop you around there. It's supplied with food, medical articles and other supplies that will help you survive. Find that mountain._

 _If earth proves to suffice, all the Ark residents will follow you back to the ground._

 _Our fate is in your hands. Don't underestimate that._

 _Good luck._

 _Chancellor Jaha out."_

That's the message we had received on the ship upon launch, brought to us by our dear Chancellor Jaha.

Mount Weather.

"We have to go to Mount Weather. For the food and supplies!" I shouted.

No one paid the littlest amount of attention to me, so I went inside, grabbed a map and went to a higher point, so I could overlook the area. My feet touched the rocks and it felt magnificent. No more thumping of the metal floors on the Ark. These were real materials.

The map showed us multiple peaks in the area, forest and a lake.

 _But.. wait. We're currently on a different peak. Mount Weather is miles upon miles away!_

"So, where are we supposed to find this entrance to the bunker?" Finn suddenly stood next to me.

"Not anywhere around here. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

"See, honey? We're right here, and the cafeteria is all the way over there. Then this right here, is section 13 that we have to cross every day to get there. You get it?"

"That means that this," I pointed to a section of the ship that I thought I went to every single day, "is the medical facility?"

"That's very true, babygirl. That's where Mommy works and helps all the sick people to get better," my dad said very lovingly.

My dad taught me so many things over the years. How to read a map, how to start a fire and even how to read a compass. That last one had been a difficult one. On earth, the compass is led by the magnetic field the earth possesses. It's programmed so that it can always identify the magnetic field of the North Pole as North. So whenever you walk somewhere and want to know which way you're going, the compass uses the North Pole's magnetic field as measuring point. In space, earth's magnetic fields are too far away, so the pointer is hanging still. But he still managed to explain it to me. Dad taught me survival 101, so I could teach my child, and he or she could teach theirs; the generation that was supposed to go back to earth. So, why did I?

97 years ago, a nuclear war destroyed earth and everything and everyone on it. At the time, there were 13 space stations in space, who decided, after the bombs destroyed earth, to go up into one; the Ark. We are the only thing left of the human race. According to research and investigations, it would take 200 years for the radiation to pass and for earth to be survivable for humans again.

I was probably the only one there who knew why we were sent to the ground, a 103 years early. A secret that was supposed to get me killed, but instead sent me down here. I didn't know yet what would be worse.

I went inside the dropship. I had seen some compartments there that I hoped would be full of supplies.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Why did that kid keep following me? Everyone outside was running around like a headless chicken, why didn't he go join them?

"I was thinking about going for a very relaxing hot bath and maybe a massage? What? You want to join?" Sarcasm was like my second language. Another one of the traits my dad loved but hated at the same time because it would get me in all sorts of trouble.

"Seriously, Bella. What are you up to?" Alrighty, then.

"I'm going to Mount Weather. We need food and it's already getting dark."

I took the steps of the ladder two at once, stepped over the bodies and went over to the wall, opening one of the compartments I had spotted earlier.

Yes! Blankets, ropes, sheets, tools. I could only hope the other compartments were as full as this one.

My hands went for a bundle of ropes, a crowbar and a large, folded sheet. Beside me, Finns hands were also grabbing for items.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned him.

"You were seriously thinking about going by yourself? Even _if_ you were to reach the mountain, you wouldn't even be able to bring anything back." His eyebrows were raised so high and his facial expression was so stunned, his eyebrows nearly flew off his head.

"Hence the sheet," I explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you go by yourself. I – " He didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Robbing the ship, Bonnie and Clyde?" There he was again, leaning against the opposite wall and a huge smirk on his face.

"Not precisely," I said as I began making a pack by putting the stuff in the sheet and knotting the sheet around my shoulder.

"Well, it sure looks like you are."

"We're going to Mt. Weather. Want to make yourself useful and come with us?"

Yeah. Wasn't me. Gotta blame that asshole, Finn.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Can't blame me. He's tall and strong. We don't know what it is we're going to encounter on our way there," Finn responded.

"We're not going to encounter anything! Everything and everyone got scorched by the radiation. We're the only thing here," I wheezed out.

"Unfortunately I'm still here as well. I'm staying here. Someone needs to make sure everything else goes accordingly," the unknown guy said. With that, he left the upper level of the ship to do whatever.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go."

Finn followed me down the ladders to the ground. The air immediately infiltrated my nostrils again, which made me a bit gibberish. I'd never sniffed air that wasn't filtrated by CO2 scrubbers before. This was heaven to me.

We slowly made our way through the people to the trees.

"Hey! We want to come as well," I heard behind me. I sighed. But when I turned around I was actually quite pleasantly surprised.

These kids I knew, at least.

Mike, a short kid with blonde hair I'd met during cafeteria time when I was a prisoner. It was the only time I'd been able to eat with other people. A mistake had been made, but it was the only human contact other than with a guard I'd had in over a year so I was thankful.

"Mike!" I jumped into his arms.

"Long time no see, Bella. Thought they'd floated you or something," he said.

"Never. Just solitary imprisonment."

"Damn, what did you do to deserve that?"

I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. It wasn't my story to tell.

"It's really good to see you again, Bella," said Angela, sensing my reluctance to tell my story. She was in one of my classes before I got arrested. Sweet girl.

"You too," I said as I gave her a hug. Angela wouldn't hurt a fly. So how did she get here?

There was Monty again with his best friend, Jasper. For some reason the latter always wore goggles on his head. Not sure why.

"Alright, let's go, people!"

"Why did you let them off the hook that easily! I practically had to get on my knees for you or something," Finn said.

"Don't be a dick, Finn." That was that.

The six of us made our way through the woods, pointing out different types of flowers and plants. There were no tracks, many fallen trees and everything was covered in moss. Everything looked the same. How would we even find our way back?

"Is this what I think it is?" Jasper asked when we got to the edge of the forest. There was a huge rock, more like a boulder, right in the middle, that reached over the stream that was there.

"Hell yeah!" I immediately took off my jeans and top and jumped off the boulder, into the water.

It was cold. So cold. But so good. Freeing.

Water on the Ark was for consumption and an occasional wash up. No showers, no baths, nothing. Being entirely surrounded by water felt like heaven.

Luckily, it wasn't deep. Neither of us could swim, and I hadn't even thought about that when I had jumped into the water.

"Bella!" Everyone cried out.

"We can't swim!" Jasper said.

"No, but we can stand. Come on, guys," I said to everyone. Slowly they began to undress, but suddenly Jasper froze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look out!" he yelled.

"Bella, get out!"

"What, why?" I said as I turned around in the water.

There was something swimming right at me. Perhaps not everything was dead like we were told.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I'll try to update very soon. Leave me a lil something nice to encourage me X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hi again, guys! Quick update.** _  
_

 **I do want to apologize for last chapter, I used a certain sign to make clear whenever I started a flashback or whatever, but once I had posted it I saw that it was one of those signs Fanfiction . net deletes. Soo, in this chapter I used a different one, hopefully it will show lol.**

 **Thanks for the alerts, enjoy this second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither The 100 or Twilight are mine.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

" _Bella, get out!"_

" _What, why?" I said as I turned around in the water._

 _There was something swimming right at me. Perhaps not everything was dead like we were told._

I moved as quickly as I could to the side of the stream. Water splashed around me as I part ran, part jumped, to the edge of the water. Sharp rocks cut my feet and I saw the amount of red liquid in the water increase rapidly.

Suddenly, someone was pulling on my arm. Jasper had jumped in the stream, risking his own life trying to save mine. However, he lost his balance while having hold on me, and we both fell face first into the shallow water. We tried to gather our bearings, water splashing everywhere, my dark, wet hair sticking to my face.

I heard people scream from the side of the stream, but suddenly I was magically pulled out of the water. I scraped my back on the rough edges of the rocks but I couldn't care at the moment. Jasper had also been pulled out and was dropped to the ground, right next to me, his legs falling onto mine.

We were both breathing erratically, trying to realize what exactly had just happened. Not everything was dead, after all. Some creatures had survived.

"Oh, my God!" Angela sank down next to me, together with Finn and the others.

"Did you see that? It was like a huge snake, one of those long things, you know?" Finn said. On the Ark, we had gotten taught about the animals on earth, that's why we had some basic knowledge. We had however been told that nothing could have survived the inferno that raced across the earth after all the nuclear bombs had been launched; that the heat had been too great for _anything_ to survive. So, how did they? What else could we encounter?

I was too much in shock to have a witty response to Finn's ludicrous remark. Of course we had all seen the thing and what it resembled to.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me with a hand on my shoulder.

I simply nodded. Aside from the scrapes and the wounds on my feet, I was okay.

When I got up, I saw Mike standing to the side, shuffling his feet. His trousers were wet up to his knees. Had he saved us?

"Were you the one to pull us out?" I asked Mike, reaching for my shirt to pull some fabric from so I could bandage my feet.

"Yes, he acted like a real hero, didn't you, Mike?" Monty said, taking him in a headlock.

After knotting the fabric around my feet, I pulled on my boots and walked up to them.

"Thank you, Mike, really," I said as I rubbed my hand along his arm.

"Yes, thanks, Mike. Appreciate it," Jasper added lightly as he squeezed the water out of his pants.

I could've died after a mere few hours on this planet. He prevented that from happening.

"You're welcome, Bella. Jasper."

I gave him a sweet smile.

After pulling on my clothes we resumed our walk to Mount Weather.

"They deserve to know! The people of the Ark deserve to know!"

"You know what will happen to you if you tell them, Jake!"

"Both Jaha and Kane know this is the only way to find a solution, Abby. It's the only option."

"It's an option that will get you killed, Jake. Promise me you'll keep quiet. Promise me you'll do your job and try whatever you can."

"We've ran out of things to try, Abby. This time it can't be fixed."

My parents barely fought, or so I thought. I'd just returned from a friendly game of chess with my best friend, Jace. We did that every day. Everyone on the Ark could play chess. It was pretty much the only type of entertainment that could be done with few objects.

Many of the chess pieces had been lost during the 97 years, and had been replaced by bolts and screws glued together in the shape of the chess piece it was supposed to represent. In the beginning of time on the Ark, sports had also been popular. But when we realized just how careful we had to be with the amount of food, we were put on rations. Physical activity made us burn through a ration too quickly, so eventually everything physical was canceled, and the rooms were turned into libraries or playrooms for the little children.

"We've always been able to fix it, so what's different now?"

"The oxygen. We simply barely have it anymore."

"What? How?"

"The calculations were wrong. We've got enough for a year, maybe two. That's it."

I couldn't believe what I heard. In a year we would all be dead? How? The Ark had been built with enough CO2 scrubbers and other machines to make it last for at least 200 years. Recently, a guy my age had caused a breach in one of the doors that cost us about 3 months of oxygen. But what's three months in 200 years? Three months in a year, however, is significant. He was lucky to be under the age of 18, otherwise he would have been floated.

"Do you understand, Abby? People deserve to know. You would want to know," my dad comforted my mom.

"Don't you dare, Jake. I won't lose you to something that's probably not as bad as it sounds. I will discuss it with the council tonight." We were lucky to have mom on the council. It made bridges for us easier to cross and for certain doors to open.

"Promise me, Jake. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I heard retreating footsteps.

"Promise me, Jake!"

A door closing.

I knew exactly what this meant. I knew what I would have to do.

"This river isn't on the map, are you sure we're moving in the right direction?" Finn asked.

"Very sure, the peak over there is the right one," I answered.

We had to cross the stream, but there was nothing to help us. We had some rope but it wouldn't do any good unless we already had someone on the other side of the water.

"I'm going to walk along the river to see if there's a better place to cross it, I'll be right back," Mike said.

"We should just go back," Monty said. "It's nearly dark and we've got no lights to navigate any further."

He certainly did have a point there, but I had a better idea.

"Going back without any supplies is not an option. We get to the other side of the river and set up camp there. We spend the night and continue in the morning."

"What if we get another unexpected visit from a great animal that survived the inferno?" Jasper wondered.

He also did have a point.

"Someone will keep watch at all time. We'll take turns," I explained.

"Guys! Over here," Mike called.

The 5 of us swiftly ran to where Mike was standing.

"We can use these to swing to that boulder over there," Angela said, reaching for a long branch from a tree on the riverbed.

"Yes, good idea," I praised her.

"I'll go first," said Jasper. He adjusted the goggles on his face, took tight hold of the branch and.. didn't do anything. He visibly swallowed.

"It's okay to be scared, Jasper. Don't fight the fear. Let it be there, but don't let it control you," said Finn. Was he some sort of pep talk-guy or something?

"Don't let it control you," whispered Jasper. He took a step back, and took the leap over the river, letting himself fall from the branch above the boulder. With a thud, he landed on his side on the boulder. Finn reacted quickly and grabbed the returning branch.

"You okay, Jasper?" I yelled over to him. He stood up and raised two fists into the air.

"That was awesome!"

We all cheered him on with loud squeals and fist-pumping.

Jasper apparently saw something, because he went to the tree line and took hold of something. After swiping away some moss and greenery, he exclaimed a loud 'Yes!'

"What is it?" Monty asked excitedly.

"We're here!" he said happily as he held up an old sign that said 'Welcome to Mt. Weather'.

Again, everyone cheered and reacted happily.

But then everything changed.

Out of nowhere, Jasper got hit in the chest by an arrow.

"Jasper!" Everyone screamed.

Jasper was merely looking at the arrow in shock. Thank God he wasn't dead.

"Jasper! We're going to help you!" Angela said.

Finn proceeded to swing across the river with the branch, but more arrows were shot. Luckily he managed to avoid them all and not get hit.

"What? How?!" Finn said.

"I don't know! We have to seek for cover!" I yelled at the group.

"But, Jasper!" Angela wondered loudly.

"We'll come back for him! No good will come from more of us getting hit!"

Quickly we retreated back into the woods and looked for something to hide behind or in. I scanned every large object I saw but nothing would do the job.

"Here!" Finn yelled. He'd gone slightly off to the right.

Immediately, we all ran in his direction and hid in the cave he'd found. There was a pool of water there, so it was very humid.

I spotted a back wall and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath.

"What – what was that?" Angela wheezed out, obviously just as out of breath as I was.

"I don't know. But I do know that we're not alone."

"Dear people of the Ark. My name is Jake Griffin, and I'm an engineer. There's something I have to tell you. For 97 years we've lived quite comfortably on the Ark. Unfortunately, the Ark has nearly passed his preservation date," my dad spoke to a camera.

"Dad," I said, alerting him of my presence.

He immediately turned off the camera, acting as if he wasn't doing anything but sitting in his chair.

"Hey, babygirl, how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I know." He looked confused.

"Yesterday, when mom and you were fighting. I got home early and heard everything," I confessed.

"What –" Dad started.

"I'm going to help you," I said.

"The hell you are," my dad responded.

"You're right, dad. The people deserve to know."

"Don't you dare do anything that might get you in trouble," my dad said angrily. I'd never seen him like that before. "I've already dug my own grave, I won't dig yours as well."

"I'm old enough to make that decision myself, dad. I choose to help you do what's right," I said slowly, but surely.

"You're seventeen, honey. You're barely old enough to go get your own rations. Now, leave. Forget this conversation," my dad said curtly, opening the front door to our cabin and leaving.

"You think that whatever or whomever it was will be gone now?" Monty asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait any longer," I said.

We'd been sitting and waiting in this cave for two hours. For all we knew, Jasper had died and we were still hiding cowardly.

Carefully we moved out of the cave, our eyes peeled.

As we approached the water, I found myself biting on my lip. What else didn't we know about earth? How would Jasper be doing?

I saw the edge of the forest coming closer and I was dreading what we would see. What if he had indeed died? Our friend, Monty's best friend…

But I didn't get to ponder about that for long.

"Guys…" Angela began.

"How –"

"Where –"

Jasper was gone.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn again."

"Oh."

"Where's your mind at? You know you can tell me anything."

I lifted my head from my arm.

"I know, Jace. But it's just not that easy," I said.

"Nothing ever is," he replied, smirking at me.

I moved a pawn to the middle of the board.

"If your plan is to let me win easily, great move!" he laughed, and placed another pawn close to my queen.

"But seriously, though. What's up?" he asked.

"Alright, but you can't tell anybody, okay?"

"My lips are sealed."

"The Ark is dying. We only have enough oxygen left for a year – maybe two," I told Jace. He didn't seem that impressed, though.

"The engineers will fix it, they always do," he shrugged.

"That's the thing. They can't. Dad says the calculations were wrong. That the Ark's at the stage they shouldn't have to face for another 103 years," I explained in a whisper.

That made him look up. His dirty blonde hair was in disarray, his blue eyes piercing.

"Promise me you won't tell your dad, Jace," I pleaded. His dad was Chancellor Jaha. He was 'the big boss' of the ship. The person everyone had to answer to.

"Of course I won't," he said, his blue eyes speaking the truth. He immediately put forward his pinky finger, and I folded mine around his. My dad had told us that was something people from earth did whenever they made a promise. It was called a pinky swear. Ever since then, that had been our thing.

In a fast pace, we made our way back to the dropship. Mount Weather would have to wait. At least we knew a place nearby to gather fresh water, and maybe we could find some plants to eat for the first few days.

But right now, our priority was to find Jasper.

As we approached camp we could still hear the squeals of happiness from the other kids.

Upon arrival, I immediately ran to the dropship, not really looking where I was going.

I walked against a wall. Was I really that distracted that I ran against a wall?

"Easy, princess," _that_ guy said, grabbing me onto my arms. "You could've killed someone with such force. Good thing I'm all muscly," he said with a wink. It hadn't been a wall.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Why are you back already?" he then asked seriously.

"None of your concern," I threw his comment from earlier today back at him. Actually I wanted nothing more than to tell him Jasper had been taken, but I didn't want to give in that easily.

"What happened to your shirt?" he replied, as if he hadn't even heard my comment. He fingered the edge of my shirt where I had torn off some fabric.

I pushed his hand away. "Get off me," I hissed. I was angry, and quite frankly a little scared of what had happened to Jasper. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I swiftly sidestepped him and went up the ladder to the second floor. I wanted to look at everything in the compartments, to see whether there was anything to defend ourselves.

"It's Edward," someone said from behind me. He had followed me.

"My name, it's Edward," he clarified. I was too busy looking through compartments to look at him. Hmm, a flashlight.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" he touched my arm, distracting me.

"I'm looking for a weapon. Jasper got hurt and was taken. We have to get him back," I rushed out.

"Wait, what? That's impossible. Everything's dead. We're the only thing here," he said.

"That's what we thought as well. But I first got attacked by some sort of water snake, and now Jasper…"

"You got attacked? Are you okay?" he actually did look concerned.

"I'm fine. Jasper isn't. We have to find him."

"Bella Griffin, come with us, please," a guard said.

"Certainly. What's going on?" I asked once I was standing next to him.

He didn't reply. He led me to section 12; engineering. Dad's section.

"Sir, could you please tell me what's going on?" I friendly asked the guard. I'd learned not to be witty to them the hard way.

"Execution," was all he said. For me, it was enough.

Someone had sold him out. Someone had sold me out. And I knew exactly who it had been.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I'll try to update soon. Please send me a review with your opinion X**


End file.
